


Road Trip

by madam_mess



Series: Overwatch Drabble Dump [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Hanzo has always had a habit of running away from his problems.





	Road Trip

Hanzo has always had a habit of running away from his problems. 

Genji told Jesse about how his brother ran away from home after their mother’s death. He left behind his grieving brother and father, packed up his things and just disappeared without a word. He did return eventually. Two weeks later he turned up out of the blue with his things. He did not talk about where he went and pretended as if nothing had happened.

Jesse had seen the old newsheadlines too. “Eldest Son of Sojiro Shimada Missing After the Death of his Brother.” That had been a longer stretch. Even when Blackwatch tried to track down the former clan head, they were unable to for years, as if Hanzo ceased to exist for all that time.

So when they received the news about the Talon ambush in Anubis, when they heard about the losses that Overwatch took on that mission, Jesse knew that Hanzo would try to disappear. He just needed to catch him.

“Ain’t even gonna say goodbye?”

The archer does not look happy to see him, turning on his heel and glaring at his almost lover with bloodshot eyes. “Don’t try to stop me McCree,” he hisses out sharply before his eye train down to the suitcase at the cowboy’s side. “What are you doing?”

Jesse can not help but feel bad for his friend as he approaches. “Ya know,” he begins slowly, wiping his own wet eyes with the heel of his palm. “He was my brother too. We may’ve not been blood but… He was all I had for a long time. I had him and I had Gabe and-...” He cuts himself off with a heavy breath, thinking of all the people he has lost over the years. “And now I got you. And whether ya like it or not you got me too.” He takes a deep breath, knowing that he is not being particularly convincing. “And I know Genji well enough ta know that he would want us ta stay together.”

Finally, he stops in front of Hanzo, dropping his suitcase next to the other man’s duffle bag. “You don’t gotta be alone this time, alright?” he asks, resting a hand on the smaller man’s shaking shoulder. He can do nothing but pull Hanzo into his arms and hug him tight as the other man sobs into his chest for the loss of his little brother. “We can get outta here if you want. But let's go together.”

**Author's Note:**

> a little sad


End file.
